Baby's first love
by Delicatelysaltybeliever
Summary: Baby discovered a love towards Funtime Freddy. They love each other even if they are different.
1. Chapter 1

Since Baby is a singer,her friends spends more time with ,Baby helps her friends,and her friends helps Baby when something doesn't go day,Baby was in Ballora's gallery with her friend,Ballora.

"What a lovely day."said Baby.

"I agree with yesterday,I had so many things to do."said Ballora.

"Me too."said Baby,smiling.

"You know...I had teach the Minireenas ballet."said Ballora.

"Well,yesterday I helped one of the Bidybabs with some problems."said Baby.

"So,what did you do yesterday?"asked Ballora.

"I'm playing video games,I baked pies,I ate ice cream and...I baked some banana bread for a boy named,Pat.I believe that's ."said Baby.

"That's it?"asked Ballora,confused.

"That's all I did yesterday."said ,Funtime Foxy appears in front of them.

"Hi,girls!"said Funtime Foxy.

" !"said Baby.

"What are you doing?"asked Funtime Foxy.

"We're good,we're good."said Ballora.

"Ah!Okay then!"said Funtime leaves the gallery.

"I must go too."said Baby.

Baby already arrives to Circus she was walking,she,accidentally,clashes with Funtime Freddy,and they both fall down.

"Oh my god!Baby,I...I'm so sorry.I didn't seen ,take my hand."said Funtime looks at him with sparkly eyes briefly,then she takes his hand and get up.

"It's ...it was an you!"said Baby,blushing.

"I must go now!"

"Bon-Bon,did you see that?"asked Funtime Freddy.

"To see what?"asked Bon-Bon.

"She was...blushing."said Funtime Freddy.

"Yeah,she was."said Bon-Bon.

"I think she's pretty."said Funtime Freddy,smiling.

" you have a crush on her?~"asked Bon-Bon.

"WHAT?!N-No,I...I don't have a crush on her."said Funtime Freddy,blushing.

"Are you sure?"asked Bon-Bon.

"Of course I'm sure,Bon-Bon."said Funtime Freddy,still blushing,

" you say so."


	2. Chapter 2

At Circus Gallery,Baby is talking to her Bidybabs.

"I'm just walking to Circus Gallery,and you'll never guess who showed up."said Baby.

"Ooh!Ballora?Funtime Foxy?Ennard?Yenndo?!"asked one of the Bidybabs.

"Funtime Freddy."said Baby.

"Oh,that makes more sense."said one of the Bidybabs.

"Yeah...actually,he's a nice guy."said Baby.

"Really?"asked other of the Bidybabs.

"Yeah!By the way,he's handsome."said Baby,thinking at Funtime Freddy.

"Oh."

"But...I guess I must go to him."said Baby.

"Are you sure?"asked one of the Bidybabs.

"Yeees!"said Baby.

Later,at the Breaker Room,Funtime Freddy is sitting on the chair,worried.

"Oh,Bon-Bon,I'm so worried."said Funtime Freddy.

"Why?"asked Bon-Bon.

"About if she'll be angry at me."said Funtime Freddy.

"Oh come on,she'll never do that."said ,Baby appears.

"Hi,Funtime Freddy!"said Baby

"AH!Uh...hi Baby."said Funtime Freddy.

"What are you doing here?"asked Baby,excited.

"Uh...I'm just watching."responded Funtime Freddy.

"Oh.I see!"said Baby.

Later,they went out and they living together.

"It's so beautiful out of here,isn't it?"asked Baby.

" 's wonderful."said Funtime Freddy,with a nostalgic look.

"I like to spend more time with you!"said Baby.

"Me too!"said Funtime Freddy.

"Funtime Freddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"You're pretty enough!"

"Thank you!"said Baby,smiling.

"Now let's go back."said Funtime nodded and they go back.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby and Funtime Freddy are sleeping together.

Funtime Freddy decides to leave her sleeping and goes to breaker room.

"What should you do?"asked Bon-Bon.

"I...I don't know.I feel...embarrassed."said Funtime Freddy,looking down.

"Do you like her?"asked Bon-Bon.

"I...like her.I guess?"said Funtime Freddy.

"Then why don't you tell her that you love her?"asked Bon-Bon.

"Don't be ridiculous,Bon-Bon.I don't think I'm ready for this."said Funtime Freddy.

In the next day,Baby woke up and goes to Funtime Auditorium.

"Hi,Funtime Foxy!"said Baby.

"Hello!How are you?"asked Funtime Foxy.

"I'm great!Guess what I'm doing yesterday!"said Baby,excited.

"Umm...you ate ice cream?"asked Funtime Foxy,confused.

"No,silly!I'm spending more time with Funtime Freddy!"said Baby,smiling.

"Oh.I got it,now.I hope you two are living together."said Funtime Foxy.

"Thank you!Now,I must find him!"

Meanwhile,Funtime Freddy was in breaker room.

"What should I do,Bon-Bon?"asked Funtime Freddy.

"I have an she's coming,you must tell her something,got it?"said Bon-Bon.

"Got it.I think."

Suddenly,Baby appears in front of him.

"Hi!"said Baby.

"Ah!Uh...hi,Baby."said Funtime Freddy.

"So?"asked Baby,staring at him.

"So...what?"asked Funtime Freddy,blushing.

"What should we do today?"asked Baby.

Funtime Freddy tries to say something,but he doesn't know what.

"Uh,Baby?Do you...want to drink milkshakes together?"asked Funtime Freddy,with a nervous smile.

"Yes,please!"said kissing him on cheek.

As Funtime Freddy go to get some milkshakes,she thinks herself.

"I think he's nice to me.I love him just like that!"said Baby,thinking herself.

Later,they drinking finishing from drinking,they holding hands and walk through the was their first romantic moment that they had.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby and Funtime Freddy go to Circus Gallery Baby prepares ice cream, Funtime Freddy trying do to something for her,but he doesn't have decides to hide under the table while Baby is busy.

"What are you doing?!"said Bon-Bon,surprised.

"I'm hiding,Bon-Bon."whispers,Funtime Freddy.

"Why?"whispers Bon-Bon.

"I...I...don't know what should tell her."

"Oh come on,she loves you!You must do something to her!"

"I know,Bon-Bon,but..."Then,he was interrupted by Bidybabs.

"Why are you hiding under the table?"asked one of them.

"Shhh...girls,I have a task for she's asking where am I,you musn't tell her that I'm hiding under the ?"whispers Funtime nodded,but Baby is finishing from her work and tries to find Funtime Freddy by asking her Bidybabs.

"Bidybabs?Have you seen Funtime Freddy?"asked Baby.

"He's..."

"HE'S AT THE BREAKER ROOM!"said another.

"Thank you!Now I must find him!"

As Baby goes to Breaker Room,Funtime Freddy is out from the table.

"Thank you so much for not telling her that I'm here!"said Funtime Freddy,smiling.

"But...why are you hiding from her?"asked one of the Bidybabs.

"Well...uh...it's because...I love her"explained Funtime Freddy. The Bidybabs looked confused.

"If you love her,then why are you hiding from her?"One of them asked,confused.

"Because...well...I don't want to hurt her,you know,by doing something you understand?"He explained to the Bidybabs,who looked at each other confused.

"no"They said.

"... ,thank you again!"He Freddy spent the rest of the day hiding from ,Bon-Bon,doesn't like this idea.

"Seriously?!You're hiding from her instead to do something special for her?!"said Bon Bon,angrily.

"(sigh) Oh,Bon Bon,I tried,but...I was too nervous to even talk to her"said Funtime Freddy,looking down.

"It's okay,I'm not mad at 're my friend.I understand you."said Bon-Bon,hugging ,Funtime Foxy entered the room looking angry at him.

"What a nice boyfriend you are,fool!"yelled Funtime Foxy,angrily.

"WHAT?!B-But...How could you know about that?"asked Bon-Bon,surprised. Funtime Freddy stared at her without knowing what to looked guilty.

"I'm...sorry..."He said,sad.

"You should say Baby you're sorry,not me!She's so frustrated that you didn't do something special to her!And now,she's crying at funtime auditorium!"She yelled, heard Funtime Foxy and went there trying to help.

"Hey,Funtime Foxy,calm down!He's just a little bit shy!"Said Ballora.

"Yes,Funtime Foxy!There's no need to yell at my best friend!"Said Bon-Bon. Funtime Foxy sill looked angry,but restrained herself.

"Come on,Funtime Freddy,I'll help you."Said Bon-Bon. He and Funtime Freddy left the room.

In the funtime auditorium,Baby was sitting there,crying.

"Now,you must go there and say you're sorry!"said Bon-Bon. Funtime Freddy nodded and go to looked up,seeing Funtime Freddy.

"Go away"She said,looking to the other side,sad.

"Baby...I'm sorry!"Yelled Funtime Freddy.

"You don't have to say sorry.I 's my fault."She said.

"What?!"exclaimed Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon.

"I thought you will be nice with I was wrong...I'm not pretty enough to make you happy..."She said,covering her fell on the floor.

"T-THAT'S NOT TRUE!"Yelled Funtime froze,not knowing what to started to blush.

"I...I didn't do anything because I'm a 's not your fault..."He said,still frozen.

"You're really pretty, 're the prettiest girl that I've ever met."He got close to her,touching her was blushing again.

"Forgive me for being a coward..."Said Funtime Freddy, looked at him and smiled,at the same time as a tear was falling her kissed him,hugging him with strength.

"You're not a 're a nice guy.I love you just like that"She said smiling.

"Thank you,Freddy.I'm feeling better now."


	5. Chapter 5

In the breaker room,Ballora and Funtime Foxy are sitting in there. Bon-Bon is out from Funtime Freddy's hand and approach them.

"He...apologized her?"asked Ballora.

" is okay are together again."intervenes Bon-Bon.

"I'm so glad that these two are living together"Said Ballora.

"His first time?So they're getting laid in my room?!"Asked Funtime Foxy,looking angry.

"Calm down,Funtime 're getting laid in your please,don't be mad at them."Said Bon-Bon.

"Well...I don't mind if they spend more time in my room."Said Funtime Foxy.

Bon-Bon goes back to Funtime he walked,he discovered a photo with him and Funtime tears fell on his eyes.

"Freddy..."He sobbed.

In funtime auditorium,Baby and Funtime Freddy were still talking.

"I appreciate your kindness,Funtime Freddy!"said Baby,smiling.

"I know!I can't leave without you!"said Funtime Freddy.

"Really?!How nice of you."Said Baby. Funtime Freddy kiss Baby on her cheek.

"Wait a minute..."He said.

"What is it?"

"Bon-Bon didn't come back."

"Then we must find him."said Baby. Funtime Freddy nodded and they both went to find Bon-Bon.

They looking around,but Bon-Bon was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?"asked Funtime Freddy.

"I don't must be somewhere."Responded went to the hall,searching in Circus Gallery,until they found him sitting down with his back on a table,crying.

"Bon-Bon,we were looking for you!Why are you crying?"Asked Funtime Freddy.

"Go away"Said Bon-Bon,still with his back.

"Bon-Bon,what's wrong?"

"Well...you spend more time with Baby and...and...I thought you don't need me anymore..."He said,sobbing.

"Oh,Bon-Bon,you're wrong!Of course I need you!"

"We just made a couple!"intervenes Baby. Funtime Freddy puts Bon-Bon on his hand. A tear from Bon-Bon's eye fell down.

Meanwhile,Baby and Funtime Freddy continues their stared each other,waiting for the most romantic ...their most romantic moment must be wait.

"Doesn't that feel nice?"asked Baby,staring at Funtime Freddy.

"Of course,my sweet heart."said Funtime Freddy,with a gentle look.

"I like your make me happy."said Baby,smiling.

"It's because you're the prettiest girl I've ever met."

"And...you're handsome."

"I like these two.I mean...I like to see them."said Bon-Bon,thinking and Funtime Freddy hug each other,and Bon-Bon is watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

Baby decides to sleep with Funtime Freddy, time,they sleep hugging each other. Bon-Bon decides to leave them sleeping and goes to find Ballora and Funtime Foxy.

"So...how they doing?"asked Funtime Foxy.

"They're sleeping now."responded Bon-Bon.

"If Funtime Freddy is awake,I'll show him a secret weapon"She said.

"A secret weapon?"asked Bon-Bon,confused.

"Yes"

"I don't think this is a good idea,isn't it?"said Ballora.

"Why?"

"Because you will ruin their love"

"Don't be silly,Ballora. I will not ruin their love.I'm just trying to help them!"

"If you say so."

In the next day,Baby and Funtime Freddy walked to circus gallery,holding ,Bon-Bon saw them and goes to them.

"Waaaaaaaait!"

"Bon-Bon?Is that you?"asked Funtime Freddy.

"Yes!Finally you are awake!"He exclaimed.

"Why did you ask that,Bon-Bon? Is there something wrong?"Asked Funtime Freddy, confused.

"Funtime Foxy needs you,Freddy."

"Oh,she needs me.I better go what she wants."

"But,what about our love?"asked Baby,worried.

"Don't worry,my sweet heart,it will not take long,I guess."He said,putting his hand on Baby's shoulder.

"Okay."said Baby, , Funtime Freddy goes to breaker room,along side with Bon-Bon.

"Now, Funtime Foxy , I heard from Bon-Bon that you need me,am I right?"said Funtime Freddy.

"Indeed!You see,I have a secret weapon for you."said Funtime Foxy.

"A secret weapon for me?!Cool!Where is it?I wanna see it!Show it to me!"exclaimed Funtime Freddy. Funtime Foxy shows a rum to him.

"WHAT?!That's the secret weapon?!A rum?!"He exclaimed,realizing the secret weapon is actually a rum.

" 'll need this."said Funtime Foxy,smiling.

"But...what am I suppose to do with this?"Asked Funtime Freddy,confused.

"It's easy!Just careful,you musn't drink too much."explained Funtime Foxy.

"Uhh...maybe next ,my girlfriend is waiting for me."said Funtime Freddy.

"But..."Funtime Freddy doesn't respond and goes to Circus ,Baby is in Circus Gallery sitting on the chair,waiting for her true love to come back.

"He hasn't come back yet..."said Baby,with a sad ,Funtime Freddy appears just in time.

"Baby!I'm here!I'm back!"said Funtime Freddy.

"Funtime Freddy! Why did you take so long?I was waiting for you!"She asked,surprised.

"I'm 's a long story."He responded. Baby hugs him.

"It's okay."She said. Funtime Freddy hugs her , at the breaker room, Funtime Foxy and Ballora were talking.

"I can't believe he doesn't accept my secret weapon!"said Funtime Foxy,looking angry.

"I think you helped him enough,Funtime Foxy."said Ballora.

"Enough?!Don't you think I helped him enough?!"asked Funtime Foxy,angry.

"You had a bad idea and this is why he doesn't accept your secret weapon."said Ballora,looking angry.

" _I'll_ make him to accept my secret weapon,whatever it is.I will _not_ give up."said Funtime Foxy.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll show him who is the boss!"said Funtime Foxy.

"Are you sure?I don't think it sounds good."said Ballora , worried.

"Heh,I'm sure!"

During the day, Funtime Freddy and Baby crossed paths several times. Funtime Freddy smiled at her, she smiled back at entire day they only smiled each other.

"I like your smile!"said Baby,smiling.

"Heh, thank you."said Funtime Freddy, smiling at her , blushing.

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?"asked Baby,curious.

"Of course I love you!You are the girl of my life!"said Funtime Freddy , putting his hand on Baby's shoulder, smiling.

"Aw, your words makes me happy!"

"Hey,I wonder how's Funtime Foxy's doing."said Funtime Freddy, worried.

"Then why don't you go to her and see."said Bon-Bon.

"Hmmm..." Funtime Freddy doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to make Baby feeling guilty, he just want to make her feeling better. Baby stared at him, without knowing what to do.

"I'll go to see what Funtime Foxy's doing.I hope you're not going to be mad at me."said Funtime Freddy.

"It's okay. I don't mind!"said Baby.

Then,Funtime Freddy go to breaker room to see Funtime Foxy and Ballora. When she saw him, she jumped over him.

"Finally you're back!"said Funtime Foxy, surprised.

"Yes.I'm back.I just want to see how are you."said Funtime Freddy.

"I'm okay!Now that you're here, you'll accept my secret weapon?"asked Funtime Foxy, curious.

"Uh...I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?!"

"It means, he thinks that isn't a good idea."intervenes Bon-Bon.

"That's right, Funtime Foxy."said Ballora.

"Oh please. Rums makes you drunk. Maybe _this_ will help him."said Funtime Foxy, with an annoyed look.

"Don't do this, Freddy. You'll be drunk if you drink rum."said Bon-Bon. Funtime Freddy doesn't know what to do. He tries to think, and then he made the decision.

"I'll drink your secret weapon."He said.

"Good choice!"She said, handing Funtime Freddy the bottle of rum.

"Alright!" Said Funtime Freddy. He took some sips of the rum, making a disgusted face.

"Argh, the taste is horrible!"He said.

"What do you except? Lemonade?" asked Funtime Foxy.

"Agh,shut up!" Yelled Bon-Bon . Funtime Freddy drinks more, Funtime Foxy and Ballora looked at each other worried. He kept drinking until Funtime Foxy took from him.

"Alright,that be enough!"said Funtime Foxy.

"What? I can't have some more?" Asked Funtime Freddy , looking dizzy.

"You drank too much."Said Ballora.

"Maybe you should cancel your love." Said Bon-Bon.

"Nah , I'm fine. Actually I feel better than ever!"Said Funtime Freddy.

Funtime Freddy completely drunk , staggered around the corridors. He entered the circus gallery where Baby was waiting. She was touching up her makeup , and hit it the moment when she realized Funtime Freddy was in there.

"Oh, Funtime Freddy!I didn't seen you there!" She said, with an embarrassed smile. She hid the makeup.

"Well , duh! I'm just asking Funtime Foxy how she's doing, beauty!" Responded Funtime Freddy , getting near Baby. He put his arm around her, on her thigh.

"What's that?" Baby smiled embarrassed again.

"Freddy! Is that really you?" She asked , playfully.

"Hell yeah! I'm better than ever! How 'bout a kiss?" He got near her trying to kiss her, but she slapped him back.

"Freddy , you're acting weird... are you sure you're ok?" She asked , now looking worried.

"I'm weird? You're acting weird! Now, you deny me a kiss?!" Shouted Funtime Freddy , angry.

"W-why are you yelling at me? What is wrong with you, Funtime Freddy? You're not like that!" She yelled. Tears were coming from her eyes.

"Enough talk!" He yelled , grabbing and forcing her to kiss him. She slapped him and ran away , crying. Funtime Freddy , already dizzy from being drunk , fell to the floor and passed out.

"She...slapped me..."He said , with a sad face.

"You hurt her feelings..." said Bon-Bon.

"What's going ...Freddy?! What happened?" Ballora came by the corridor talking, but stopped , surprised , at the sight of the white and purple bear lying on the floor.

"Where's Baby?" She said , running around not knowing what to do.

"I need to call for help!"She thought.

"Funtime Foxy! Anyone! I need your help! Funtime Freddy is down!" She yelled. Funtime Foxy got up , worried. She and Funtime Foxy ran back to the circus gallery.

In the circus gallery , Ballora and Funtime Foxy helped the fallen Funtime Freddy up.

"Uuuh...where's Baby?" Asked Funtime Freddy , with a drunk voice.

"He's right! Where's Baby?" Asked Ballora.

"Wasn't she here with you?" Asked Funtime Foxy.

"She slapped me and ran away! I'll get her for that!" yelled Funtime Freddy , trying to escape Funtime Foxy's grasp.

"Hey! Calm down! You're not getting anyone! I told you it was a bad idea , Funtime Foxy!" Said Bon-Bon , angry.

"How could I know? We talk this later , now we must help him." Said Funtime Foxy.

"Ballora , go look for Baby , please. We'll take care of him." Said Bon-Bon. Ballora nodded and went away , looking for Baby.

Meanwhile , Ballora looking around for Baby. She searched everywhere... When she was passing the breaker room , she heard someone crying.

"Baby? Are you in there?" Asked Ballora , entering.

"Leave me alone!" Yelled Baby.

"Calm down. It's me , Ballora." said Ballora. Baby stood in silence for some time , then she hugged her , crying.

"Explain me what he was doing?" Asked Ballora , sisterly hugging Baby.

"He looked weird... like ... dizzy! And was acting pervert!" Said Baby. Ballora looked at her thinking of something to say.

"I'm... sorry..." Said Ballora , looking down.

"What?! Why?!" Asked Baby , confused.

"It was Funtime Foxy's idea to make him drink hum before your love." She said, Looking down.

"So...he was really drunk? Really?! What do you have in your minds?!" Yelled Baby , cleaning her tears.

"I like him just like that! You have no right to change my boyfriend!" Yelled Baby , looking angry.

"I'm sorry, okay? Please , don't be mad at Funtime Foxy , or Bon-Bon , or your boyfriend." Said Ballora , looking down. Baby then hugged her.

"That's for taking the responsibility. I can't be mad at you! If it weren't you guys , Funtime Freddy and I wouldn't be together!" She said , smiling.

Baby left the breaker room , hurrying to the circus gallery where Funtime Foxy , Bon-Bon and Funtime Freddy were.

"Baby , this isn't a good time!" Said Bon-Bon , noticing her entering the room. Funtime Foxy and Bon-Bon were able to contain Funtime Freddy. He was in tears , covering his eyes .

"Shut up! Who had this idea for making my boyfriend drunk?!" Yelled Baby. Everyone in the room became scared.

"It was me..." Said Funtime Foxy , nervously .

"That's for making the handsome bear around a drunk pervert!" She said.

"Sorry!" Said Funtime Foxy. Baby turned to Funtime Freddy , who still looked dizzy and was crying. She kneed down in front of him. They stared at each other for some time.

"I'm...sorry! Sorry!" Yelled Funtime Freddy.

"I just love you so much! But I'm a coward ! I couldn't tell you that I loved myself ! And when Funtime Foxy told me about a secret weapon I... I..." Funtime Freddy shouted , starting to cry again.

Baby smiled and clean his tears. They stared at each other for more time . The most romantic moment was that Funtime Freddy hugged her and kissed her. This time, though , she didn't push him away . She hugged him back , continuing to kiss him. They kept kissing for a long time.

The next day , Funtime Freddy was feeling bad . He had a terrible headache , but was feeling better to talk to Baby. Funtime Freddy and Baby went away , holding hands.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
